In the Depths of Love
by marsbarr
Summary: "How terrible it is to love something that death can touch." They finally experience the depths of their... love? Will they get it? One Shot.


**"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite."**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Castle and their characters. Oh how I wish I did.  
>*<strong>Possible Spoilers for Pandora<strong>*

* * *

><p>"Castle!" She yelled out with the lasting breath she had before they hit the water. The prang of the two cars alarmed both Kate and Rick but it was only when they saw what was in front of them that shook them from within. When he heard her scream his name, he reached for hand and squeezed it hard.<p>

The police cruiser fell headfirst into the body of water, the two had no time to make any move of escape and the thoughts running through Kate's mind weren't pleasant at all.

No, she didn't survive from a deathly freezer, survive a bomb that had the potential to kill the whole city, survive a bullet to the heart, and a hungry tiger to be drowned by a man whom had enough from the CIA and decided to go rogue.

Once she felt the sting of the cold water, she let go of Castle's hand and tried to yank the seat belt off of her. She knew she didn't have much time, she looked to her right making sure Castle was doing the same. Unlike her, Castle was having a hard time. Of all the time in the world, Castle's seat belt decides to get stuck now. After she was able to free herself, Kate yanked, pulled and pressed on Castle's seat belt. With both their strengths, the damn thing wouldn't unbuckle.

Without wasting time, Castle reached out to cup Kate's chin and giving her the look she didn't want at the moment. He pointed upwards with his other hand, gesturing for her to get up to the surface, save herself and if there's time, get help for him. Knowing that look, Kate shook her head hastily. There was no way_, no damn way _she was leaving him_. _She pursed her lips, showing frustration at the seat belt. She yanked and pulled once more with all the strength she had left. He helped her one last time. When the seat belt still wouldn't unbuckle, Rick grabbed her arm to stop her and pushed her a bit to get outside of the car.

"Go." He opened his mouth, bubbles floating up and the look of pure love and pain. Kate mirrored his look. She didn't want to leave and he knew she didn't want to. Once more, he pointed upwards but this time with sheer urgency.

Kate quickly flapped and kicked, trying her best to get up top as fast as she could. She really hoped Castle was still trying to unbuckle his seat belt down there and didn't give up on her.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Kate got up to the surface already catching sight of ambulances, police cruisers and a fire truck.<p>

"Beckett!" She saw Esposito waving his arms to catch her attention.

"Castle! He's still down there!" She yelled but with a heaviness in her voice.

As soon as her words escaped her mouth, two divers jumped into the river and made their way down. Kate was tempted to take a deep breath and swim back to him, but as she got closer to the ledge, Ryan and Esposito were already reaching for her arms.

"What happened?" Javier's asked, worried.

"It came out of nowhere. We were just talking," Kate wrapped the towel around her, "We were talking about the interview we just did with the suspect's brother and then.. She pointed at the big, black SUV that was half on ground and half in the air, nearly falling into the water.

After she saw the SUV, her mind and her eyes returned to Castle. She was searching, hopelessly. She couldn't describe the longing she felt for a dark head to pop up from the water and the face of the man she loves.

"I've gotta get down there." She was already yanking the towel off of her but both Ryan and Esposito grabbed each of her arms.

"He'll make it, Beckett."

"It's been too long!" Her head jerked to face him. "It's been too long.." They could already hear the tears in her voice but the guys knew if they let her go down there, there would only be two outcomes. They both come out alive, or they both don't.

* * *

><p>Her eyes still searching the waters, she forgot about the ledge and the ladder which she couldn't see. It was then when she heard splashes of water and men hollering for help. Apparently, it was hard for two grown men to carry Richard Castle onto the ledge and up the ladder. A few more paramedics came to help then and Kate ran.<p>

She ran from where she was sitting on the ambulance, she ran to the edge, she ran to the man she loves.

"Is he alive? Is he breathing?" _ Panic_wouldn't be the perfect word to describe what Kate Beckett was feeling but it'll do for now. She was breathless, fatigued and terribly cold, but all that really mattered was whether or not they got to Rick on time.

"He's alive. He's not breathing, though. We got down there and he was already unconscious."

Kate got down to her knees. She was about to pound on his chest but the paramedic started cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Kate was being held back by another paramedic. She watched as they pressed down on his broad chest, numerously.

"Come on, Rick. Breathe. Breathe. Please. Come back to me." She had no control whatsoever, the tears were already flowing down her face.

A couple more of pumping on his chest and there it was. The sounds of various sounds of coughing and water sprouting up from his mouth.

"Rick!" Kate ran from behind the paramedics and got down on her knees, hugging him around his neck. She lifted his head and planted a kiss on his lips for a split second.

"Kate," was all he could say after what happened. He reached his hand up her arm, "C-c-c-cold."  
>Kate quickly took off her towel and wrapped it around his shoulders as he sat up.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was already setting and the water glistened. Cops, agents, firefighters, paramedics were scattered everywhere. Everyone did their job by hauling the SUV back up and having CSU run for prints. Car particles were everywhere being cleaned up.<p>

"How you guys doing?" Ryan appeared in their vision. The two were sitting side by side at the end of an ambulance.

"Breathing."

"Cold." They both answered simultaneously.

"Well, CSU is running prints right now and Javi is running the plate number. We'll take a break for now and get back tomorrow morning with... fresh minds."

Kate gave the man a sad smile. She knew Ryan and Esposito cared for Castle as much as they cared for her. If the outcome was different from today's incident, no one would be the same. "Thanks, Ryan."

"Yup. You two... keep each other warm." He smiled and walked off.

Beckett and Castle sat in silence, basking the view of the sun setting.

After a moment, Rick finally breaks the chain. "So," he turns his head to look her in the eyes, "how many more of this events till we actually die?"

"Shut up, Rick," she told him as she nuzzled closer, resting her neck on his shoulder and wrapping her arm with his. Only he would comment about dying hours after he almost did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, mi amigos! Yes, I know what you're saying.. (If you've read some of my stuff before you're probably saying "Where did this come from? You've got like 10 other fics to update." I know, I know! But this just ate at me after seeing the Pandora promo.) And if you're a new reader, well... *sultry voice* Hello, there. Hope you liked it. (;<strong>

**This was supposed to be a one shot but that could change according to your comments. Aaaand my motivation.. No, just kidding. Let's just see what you all think, first. **


End file.
